Cantina Starships
During her many quests throughout the universe and time itself, the GateWorld Cantina has been accompanied by fleets of ships. Although their whereabouts are somewhat of a mystery now (although many were destroyed during the battle with Renette, and even more were wiped from time in the climatic battle against the Citadel of the Chosen), since the Cantina herself appears to have retired from her adventuring days, here is a list of some of her space-worthy companions. No Hope Class: X-567 Type: Shuttle Length:150 meters Mass: 1.2 metric tons Crew: 10 (Loki, Thor, 2 Adria/Vala clones, 2 Vala/Adria Clones, 1 Pharo/T clone, 1 T/Pharo Clone) Fighters: 2 Stealth 302's Power/Propulsion: 3 ZPM 2 Gravimetric Propulsion drives 1 Hyperspace Phase Shifting Generator Weapons: 2 'mini' Particle beam weapons (front) 2 'mini' Ultra Matter twin cannons (Back) 2 each side 4 total 100 mm Naq enchanced rail cannons 2 forced Ion beam cannons (top) 2 twin Plasma Bolt Cannons (bottom) stock of 10 "Armageddon" 4 Gigaton Nukes Defense: 12 meter ablative armour (inner), 1 meter Bio-armor (outer), Ancient shields, 8 Nuro disruptors (to block telepathic attacks against crew), 8 point defense ion cannons Note: Vessel is made of Nanites and is Wolfax's personel ship USS Defiant Prupous: Support Large Scale invasions Class: Defiant Class Battle Cruiser Type: Heavy Battle Cruiser Length: 450 meters Crew: 300 Fighters: 40 F-302s Power/Prupolsion: Asgard class Hyper drives Sublight Engins Power core: ZPM Weapons: 1 Turbo lazer 4 Mega Particle beam cannons 30 100mm Railguns 14 missle bays Defense: Asgard Shields, reinforced Armor plating (20ins) Information: One of 2 Ships commanded by FN-P90 The Columbus Type: Light explorer Length: 10 meters Crew: 1 and a Dog Power/Propulsion: Power ZPM Sub-light Engines Goa'uld class Hyper drive Weapon: N/A Defense: Light Goa'uld Shields, Armor planting (5ins) Notes: This ship was used by Promethius30 and his Dog buster when exploring. It is currently unused in the cantina docking bay. Mjolnir Type: Hand-held Ship Size: 1m Mass: Variable Crew: 1 (External) Weapons: Energy Lance, Matter Deconstructor. Defense: Asgard Sheilds, Phase Shift Power Core: ZPM Propulsion: Asgard Hyperdrives Information: AvatarIII's Personal ship. The Black Star Class: Modified Shadow Class Cruiser Type: Cruiser Length: 700 meters Crew: 1 but has capacity for 700 Auxiliary vessels: A number of Vampire Class Raiders which are used as shuttle craft Power/Propulsion: Power source is of unknown origin. 3 Solar Sails constructed from a highly efficient and durable material 1 Inter-dimensional Drive for FTL Weapons: 4 Keel mounted Torpedo tubes, Torpedos can be modified to carry a large range of warheads 8 Prow mounted Heavy Plasma Cannons 1 Nose mounted Distortion Cannon Several PDL emplacements Defense: Holofields Wraithbone Hull Information: The_Carpenter's Personal ship, The souls of previous crew members of The Black Star are housed in the Wraithbone core of the vessel these joined minds augment the ships computer systems allowing the vessel to function without a crew if needed, it is unknown what deal The_Carpenter has struck with the ship for its obedience. GT500/puddlejumper The starship of Teyilia Length: 14.7 meters Width: 5 meters Arments: dual ion cannons, dual plasma cannons, drones Crew: five, (1 pilot, one backup pilot, two gunners, one shields keeper) Speeds: Top speed; 345 kmh (in atmosphre), 560 kmh (sublight drive), 245 (normal Mustang GT 500 engine) Hyperdrive: yes (class 4, pair of three (total six, three backup)) Color: Midnight Purple The Queen Anne's Revenge II Tombombadil's ship Size: Roughly the size of a 304 Crew: *50 well trained imps Computer: *The downloaded copy of Tom's conciseness *Universal database Power sources: *5 ZPMs *4 Tachyon Generators *Tom's life force itself Weapons: *20 Tachyon Beam Cannons *10 Rail Guns *5 Plasma Beams *5 Pulse Cannons Propulsion: *Intergalactic hyperdive generator *sublight engines Teleportation: *Beaming *Capable of generating a portal to the imp-verse large enough for the entire ship Hull: A combination of Mithril,Adamantium, and several unknown elements. Fighters: *15 fighters *4 stealth Reconnaissance *1 Gundam Time travel: the ship is also equipped with a time travel drive, but is only capable of making "leaps" as small as ten years and as large as 20000 years Shields: *classified. The ship Also has several functions that tom keeps secret, so nobody knows its weaknesses. Atlantis (Alternate) Captain Chaap's City Size: Around the size of 3 normal cityships. Crew: *Captain Chaap, others unknown Power sources: *5+ ZPMs Propulsion: *Wormhole drive *Alternate Reality drive Weapons: *Unknown, no-one has ever challenged it Shields: *So far impenetrable Escorts: *Around 250 Puddlejumpers *Two BC-304's Category:Legacy